Crop dividers are provided on agricultural harvesting heads to divide the crop going into the agricultural harvesting head from crop adjacent to the agricultural harvesting head.
Crop dividers are pointed implements that extend forward from the agricultural harvesting head. On each end of the agricultural harvesting head and are disposed with a leading point that is close to the ground, adjacent to the roots of the plants to be harvested. They work much like the tines of a comb work for parting hair. The crop dividers gently divide the crop into the portion of crop to be directed at the knife for cutting and harvesting the crop and the crop that is not to be immediately harvested but should not be damaged.
To most effectively separate the crop, the pointed forward ends of the crop dividers must travel extremely close to the ground passing between the lower stock portion of the plants, then gradually moving upward and separating the plants with roots on one side of the crop divider from the plants with roots on the other side of the crop divider, again, much as the tines of a comb separate hair.
As the ground contour changes up and down, the points of crop dividers can stick into the ground and be damaged. It would be beneficial to have a crop divider that was less susceptible to this problem.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a crop divider.